


Clown faces

by Geisterschiff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Xenobiology, genetic material play, nook play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/pseuds/Geisterschiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Gamzee having fun drawing and Karkat getting frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown faces

You were panting as if you had just been hunted through a wood by an angry milkbeast,the muscles on your whole body were spasming. Every ever-so-light touch by ice cold fingertips at your nook were sending terrific trembles through your body and the only thing you were waiting for was for the fingers’ owner to use something else. 

While the idiotic clown was lying between your legs, dunking his fingers in the wetness of your nook and painting fucking clown faces all over your inner thighs with the candy red.   
You could take just that much before you snapped. Grabbing Gamzee’s horn you started yelling.

“You fucking idiot! Can’t you just fucking move your stupid ass and…” The moment he lifted his head, giving you the usual lazy grin, you just wanted to bite down on whatever piece of his skin you could get at.   
That was before he jammed his fingers into your nook, making you arch your back and moan out loud. 

“Almost there, bro. Just one more.” The red hotness was dripping on your abdomen as he moved his hand, drawing the last clown face onto your shivering belly.   
When you looked into Gamzee’s eyes as he grabbed you right under the knees to not smudge the masterpiece he just finished, you knew the floor below you was going to be a huge mess today.


End file.
